looking back
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Es porque Sakura tiene los ojos verdes. Y es justamente lo que él necesita: vida y distracciones. Algo AU. Para breakable bird. KimimaroxSakura. Maybe OOC


| **looking back** |

_Para BreeBree_;

(breakable bird, _you know)_

hace mil años -y quizás algo más- que no escribo sobre Naruto,

y está algo extraño y eso, pero es con love.

**feliz cumpleaños**!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans.

* * *

><p>Es porque Sakura tiene los ojos verdes.<p>

En realidad, prefiere pensar que es eso. Aunque no es que tenga muchas más opciones en mente, no piensa sobre motivos o explicaciones racionales.

El hecho es que: Kimimaro la miraba -mucho- y ella le respondía con una sonrisa y una invitación.

(Estaba bien, Sakura había nacido para tratar de arreglar a los que eran como él -pero diferente a como lo hacía Naruto, y con menos éxito-).

A Kimimaro le gustaba la paz, y la naturaleza. Sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida encerrado, olvidando los colores. El negro era lo más importante en ese entonces, y la necesidad de ser útil.

"Quiero ser útil para esa persona". ¿Podía?

Él simplemente estaba buscando una razón que justificara su existencia, como todo el mundo. Pero, por algún motivo, lo habían excluido.

(Al ser humano no le gusta que le muestren sus defectos y verdades en la cara).

Sakura le recordaba a la naturaleza en estado puro. Quizás eran sus ojos, tan verdes: una mezcla de bosque con agua cristalina. O su risa clara y tintineante (¿no había escuchado pájaros cantar en un tono similar?).

Sakura siempre se mostraba alegre. Al principio le había intrigado, sin saber si era posible que una persona se mantuviera fuera del camino de la oscuridad (arrastrándote a los desconocido, al llanto y a la desesperación) sin trastabillar ni una vez. Luego, había descubierto la verdad.

Por supuesto que ella lloraba. Claro que estaba cargada con toneladas de dolor que la hacían desear hundirse y gritar. La diferencia radicaba en que Sakura era _fuerte_. Y muy testaruda, lo suficiente para negarse a dejarse arrastrar a lo profundo.

La chica levantaba el mentón y sacaba una sonrisa de algún lugar bien escondido, tomaba todas sus fuerzas y continuaba peleando. Y peleando, y peleando.

(Una kunoichi, una mujer ejemplar y _nunca más un estorbo_).

Kimimaro no estaba interesado en los motivos ocultos detrás de tal determinación -en realidad, se lo podía imaginar bastante bien- porque a él esas cosas no le servían. Seguía bebiendo de su natural felicidad y absorbiendo esa paz que ella le brindaba.

Como descansar en medio de un bosque lleno de vida, él la besaba porque se sentía como el agua refrescante y la tocaba porque era mejor que el lecho de hojas más suave. Y Sakura era vida (siempre en movimiento y luchando -como un tiburón que no puede dejar de nadar pero más... _delicada_, a veces) y sólo eso necesitaba Kimimaro. Vida y distracciones para no pensar que la única razón para vivir que había hallado se había estropeado.

La observa un segundo -con esa mirada que la confunde tanto, vacía pero poderosa-, comenzando a preguntarse nuevamente sí, además de paz y distracciones, Sakura no podría ser una nueva oportunidad. Bueno, ¿se la merece? Porque está bastante seguro de que sufrió más que suficiente para esta vida y las siguientes, pero él no es Dios: no puede estar seguro. ¿Lo estará él? ¿No será nada más que un juego improvisado eso que llaman vida?

Cierra los ojos. A él ya no le interesan las explicaciones racionales de cada cosa que tienen que pasa por delante suyo: no estaría donde está si fuera más ingenuo. O quizás sí, podría haber sido arrastrado a la oscuridad de cualquier forma, como parte irremediable de un destino cuestionable.

Ahora sólo ve verde. Y es que el rosa es un color demasiado fuerte para quien recién está comenzando a alejarse del negro.

Ese verde de los bosques, de los árboles y arbustos: ese color tan _suave._ (Como su piel, como sus labios y como sus palabras -que se escapan contra su voluntad con la fuerza de un suspiro-).

Y quizás él esté succionándole la vida, esa que le arrebataron casi en su totalidad, pero lo necesita. Sakura nunca se queja, en cierta forma ella también lo necesita, es como un soporte antes de salir a seguir peleando (y es culpa de _esos dos_ que no la dejan libre).

Puede que lo de ellos sea un amor dependiente -él sigue preguntándose si es que está capacitado para sentir algo tan poderoso como el amor y si es así, ¿es lo que lo une a ella?- pero es tan dulce que los hace casi adictos. Como algodón de azúcar, que debería ser lo que más le recordara a ella pero no es así.

Kimimaro continúa aferrándose a Sakura, que es lo que ella quiere (alguien que la haga sentirse útil y especial) y por eso sigue ofreciéndole sonrisas infantiles y risas cristalinas que suenan como muchas campanas sonando al unísono.

O los pájaros, que a él le hacen recordar a alguien importante de hace un tiempo -aunque no puede visualizar su rostro-. Justo como le ocurre con las serpientes, que siguen apariciendo en sus sueños.

Sakura los llama pesadillas, pero él no está seguro. Quizás (ya dejó de analizar las cosas).

A veces tiene que tocarla, como para asegurarse de que sigue ahí, porque estar solo nuevamente lo obligaría a perder la cordura. O para saber si ella no está herida de nuevo -no como esas heridas internas que espera cicatricen en algún momento-, fruto de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mostrarle al mundo que _Sakura Haruno realmente quiere hacer algo_ y sacudirse de encima el título de inútil a fuerza de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Y ella está cansada (jadea y trata de mantenerse en pie, sin dejar de sonreír nunca) pero lo mantiene a su lado, atraído por su tan peculiar forma de ser.

Sakura no quiere que Kimimaro siga mirando hacia atrás.

(Está bien ahora en el presente, porque se encarga de llenarlo de más colores que nunca.

El negro ya no es lo único que sus ojos verán).

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>odría haber sido peor(? BreeBree, te dije un drabble y salió una viñeta -que estuvo a nada de convertirse en one-shot, pero no logró alcanzar el tiempo de maduración- y estoy empezando a decir estúpideces.

(Deben ser los nervios, quiero decir, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Kimi y no tuve tiempo de volver a ver los capítulos donde está él -o mirar el manga- así que su personalidad es el producto de lo poco que conservo en mi memoria e.e)

Gracias a los que leyeron. Críticas, civilizadas, tocando el botón verde de más abajo.


End file.
